


Between candles and chains

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Definitivamente... Melkor era mais quente que qualquer forja que já esteve."





	Between candles and chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDevil/gifts).



> Postado dia: 12/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"O prazer não é um mal em si; mas certos prazeres trazem mais dor do que felicidade."_

**Epicuro**

Between candles and chains 

[Day 12] Waxplay – Sauron x Melkor 

Melkor fitava o corpo do outro, preso e marcado por mordidas e beijos que ele próprio distribuíra à alguns minutos atrás. Ele tinha os braços presos sobre a cabeça, a cabeleira ruiva espalhada por sobre a cama de lençóis escuros, tudo nele contrastava naquela cena. Os olhos negros o fitavam arfando e o olhando suplicante, pedindo por alívio, um estimulo ao seu membro negligenciado, mas ele não daria tal dádiva para Sauron àquela altura. 

- Como é... - Ele mostrou uma vela que logo foi acesa pelo maior, vendo-o arregalar os olhos e se remexer inquieto. - Sentir o calor de um objeto que não seja da forja?  

As primeiras gotas da cera caíram certeiras no abdômen definido do Maiar que estremeceu e retraiu seus músculos da região atingida. Um sorriso faceiro se fez presente nas expressões do Ainur que continuou pingando o liquido quente sobre o ruivo que arfava e se contorcia ao sentir o calor. Sentia a dor costumeira, mas não chegava a ser algo incomodo, era algo bom.  

- Então, aprendiz de Aulê, diga-me o que sente. - Questionou novamente, do canto dos olhos do Maiar podia-se ver algumas lágrimas se formando, ele abriu os olhos fitando o outro. 

Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, o outro respingou a cera sobre seu membro rijo, fazendo-o vibrar e seu quadril virar, da sua boca só saiu o gemido alto e longo, do prazer, misturado a dor e surpresa. Ele fechou os lábios mordendo-os e virando o rosto que estava totalmente vermelho. Melkor fazia questão de espalhar a cera pela região de sua pélvis e sobre seu membro.  

- Quente... - Sibilou, Melkor o viu se virar vermelho, mordendo os lábios e olhos fechados. - Queima de uma maneira boa. - Disse voltando seu olhar para o outro, os olhos lacrimejando. - Melhor que o calor da forja, é igual aos seus toques sobre minha pele.... - Mas só ele saberia o que era entrar em combustão apenas com o olhar toques do outro.  

Melkor sorriu de canto com a comparação, jogando a vela para o lado e se inclinado sobre ele, encostando seus lábios no dele e levando suas mãos no membro dele, fazendo-o arfar em meio ao beijo.  

- Definitivamente, você é meu, Sauron. - O ruivo fechou os olhos e se entregou a escuridão que Melkor era.  

Definitivamente... Melkor era mais quente que qualquer forja que já esteve. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 12]

**Author's Note:**

> Bom é um ship que nunca considerei na minha vida, mas depois de conversar muito com uma amiga minha, e ela me fez gostar nessa possibilidade, passou a ser um ship que respeito e gosto.  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Até mais.


End file.
